Sur le fil
by Angel of Tears
Summary: UA Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. C'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux. HPDM
1. Prologue

**Auteur: Angel of Tears (moi!)**

**Défi lancé par: Bel Uriel Keurjani ( id :**

**Titre: Sur le fil**

**Genre: UA**

**Couple: HpDm**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. L'idée à a Beluriel Keurjani. Soit, rien en m'appartient! Sauf peut-être tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire, et encore!**

**Scénario: Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. c'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux.**

**# Prologue #  
**

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis psychiatre pour les personnes dont le cas est relativement grave. Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital psychiatrique où je travaille, à la réputation d'être le meilleur et de traiter tous les cas sans aucun problème.

Sauf le cas Potter.

Harry Potter, 17 ans, orphelin de père, abandonné par sa mère, surdoué mais totalement déséquilibré. Groupe sanguin A, 1m 78 pour 50 kilos. Souffre d'une forte dépendance à la nicotine, de troubles de la mémoire, et se reprends d'une crise d'anorexie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Harry Potter est atteint d'une totale déficience en matière d'inhibition. Selon la théorie freudienne, il manque totalement de la barrière appelée « sur-moi » et par conséquent n'a aucune réelle notion de bien, de mal, de danger ni de stabilité.

Harry Potter est mon patient principal depuis environ deux ans, mais on ne peut pas dire que nos services lui soient d'une grande aide, bien que tout soit mis en œuvre pour cela.

Son histoire mérite d'être racontée, parce que cela pourrait aider de futurs patients partiellement atteints des mêmes déficiences que lui. M'ayant tout raconté, je confie tout à mon tour.

**# A présent, la suite... #**

**Reviews please, et sachez que cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à ma kohai Koibi.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur: Angel of Tears (moi!)**

**Défi lancé par: Bel Uriel Keurjani (id: 986983)**

**Titre: Sur le fil**

**Genre: UA**

**Couple: HpDm**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. L'idée à a Beluriel Keurjani. Soit, rien en m'appartient! Sauf peut-être tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire, et encore!**

**Scénario: Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. c'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux.**

**# Chapitre 1 #  
**

Harry balança son paquet de cigarettes vides à travers la pièce, et celui-ci atterrit dans la poubelle sans effort apparent. Le jeune homme sourit et sortit de la cuisine, prenant son portefeuille, son téléphone portable et sa veste avant de sortir sans même fermer la maison. Il lui fallait un nouveau paquet de Black Devil. Ou peut-être des Stuyvesant ? Tant que ça se fumait…

Pas un instant l'idée ne le traversa qu'on puisse entrer dans la maison et y voler quelques objets de valeur. Il n'en avait rien à cirer, parce que de toute façon, rien n'était jamais irremplaçable. Que ce soient les reliques fétiches de feu son père ou les diverses collections de sa mère, il s'en moquait éperdument. Au contraire, s'il laissait ouvert, peut-être qu'elle rentrerait et s'installerait. Deux ans après son départ, il continuait d'y croire, alors que personne ne voulait entretenir ce genre d'espoir.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver non plus. Il se contentait d'attendre son retour, et encore, quand il y pensait. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander pourquoi la maison était vide, d'appeler sa mère à travers les pièces où sa voix résonnait puis comme par miracle, il se rappelait qu'elle s'était barrée deux ans plus tôt et que depuis il vivait seul.

Il tourna l'angle de la rue, sans remarquer les regards dégoûtés qu'on lui lançait, et arriva au tabac-presse. La vendeuse lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Un paquet de Black Devil, un de Stuyvesant et deux Camel Light ; merci.

Elle prit les paquets et les lui tendit, et empocha le billet de vingt euros qu'il lui avait laissé en lui disant de garder la monnaie.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean trop large, il prit naturellement la direction du supermarché le plus proche et y fit quelques courses. Essentiellement du riz. Des olives. De l'eau. Alors qu'il partait et constatait la pluie battante qui semblait vouloir noyer la petite ville, il maugréa quelque chose, rabattit la capuche de sa veste et marcha comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il faisait beau, les sachets pendants au bout de ses bras trop blancs et trop fins, l'eau coulant sur ses verres, mais il connaissait le chemin par cœur, d'autant que personne ne marchait sous une telle pluie. Dommage, car l'eau était juste fraîche et ne faisait d'autre mal que mouiller un peu le tissu. Du moins le pensait-il sans se rendre compte qu'il était trempé, que ses vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau et que l'eau était glacée. Mais tout est toujours relatif de toute façon.

Arrivé chez lui, il poussa la porte d'entrée sans surprise, et posa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine, faisant de larges flaques d'eau à même le sol. Il rangea le riz, l'eu et les olives, avant de réagir et d'enfin enlever sa veste et fermer la porter, passer une serpillère et aller se sécher un peu. Heureusement, les cigarettes n'avaient rien !

Une sonnerie s'éleva, à mi chemin entre les rires hystériques d'un bébé et les tentatives infructueuses d'un rap dans une langue étrangère, et il attrapa vivement son téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Yo Ron !

-Harry ! Alors mon vieux, t'as pas oublié ?

-Oublié quoi ?

-…P'tain t'as oublié…

-Bah, vas-y, si j'ai oublié, ça devait être important.

-Un peu mon n'veu ! On devait faire une journée au lac Léman !

-Ah ouais ? Merde ! Et c'est quand ?

-Ben demain… Tu viendras quand même?

-J'vois ça avec ma psy' et j't'envoie un message, ok ?

-Ok mec ! A demain !

-Ouais, à demain Ronny ! »

Il se maudit d'avoir de si gros problèmes de mémoire, parce que souvent c'était assez important. Et la plupart des gens n'aimaient pas devoir répéter souvent, alors son cercle d'amis était restreint. Inexistant : il n'avait que Ron. Son cercle de personne « proches » était tout aussi restreint : sa psy, Hermione, un voisin nommé Neville et deux autres, Dean et Seamus, avec les frères de Ron et sa sœur. C'était peu, mais assez, car moins il fréquentait de gens, mieux il se portait.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur un coin du bureau qu'il apercevait grâce à la porte ouverte et soupira. Il devrait envoyer ses cours au C.N.E.D. afin de terminer son année par correspondance. Et il venait à peine de la commencer, mais c'était d'une simplicité à faire vomir. Enfin, pour lui. Et comme souvent, il composa le numéro de téléphone de mémoire de peur d'oublier de contacter miss Granger.

« -Allô, Harry ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui Miss Hermione, pas de souci, quelques troubles habituels, rien de plus.

-Et tes repas ?

-Je mange ! Un peu ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Apparemment, je devais aller avec Ron Weasley au Lac Léman.

-Mais tu as oublié ?

-Oui… un peu, il vient de me le rappeler ! Enfin j'voulais savoir si on pouvait annuler la visite de demain.

-Ah. Mais on avait prévu une batterie de tests pour voir si ton cas avait empiré ou s'était amélioré.

-Je sais. Mais Hermione, écoutez… je peux pas faire ça à Ron.

-Mais tu peux me laisser en plan ?

-…

-Soit. Mais tu viens lundi à 8h tapantes. Je te le rappelle dimanche soir.

-Non non, je m'en souviendrais.

-Je te fais confiance Harry. Bonne journée demain. Pas d'imprudence.

-Je ne suis jamais imprudent ! »

Il raccrocha, soupirant. Il n'aimait pas quand la conversation prenait un tour comme celui-ci. En général, peu de gens appréciaient ses réponses franches dans ce cas, et il n'avait pas envie d'une querelle avec une psy. Un sms plus tard, il prévenait Ron qu'ils iraient le lendemain et il sortit une Black Devil, qu'il alluma avec un briquet noir avant d'inhaler la fumée de tabac mélangé au caramel avec délice. C'avait beau être une drogue pour lui, il aimait ce gout de cendre caramélisées, de sucre flottant couvrant les effluves acres d'une fumée nocive, un poison aigre-doux sous un nom provocateur.

Une théorie d'Hermione Granger était qu'il fuyait la réalité à travers la cigarette, et que l'abus de tabac avait du endommager certaines zones neurosensorielles. Mais il préférait fuir qu'oublier puis retrouver sa lucidité. C'était bien trop frustrant.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse se le rappeler, il avait toujours eu des problèmes de ce type, même quand sa mère, Lily, était encore avec lui. C'était juste moins flagrant. Sa mère s'occupait de lui avec beaucoup d'amour, et beaucoup de patience. Elle supportait ses oublis, son comportement dangereux, le limitait, et surtout, entretenait la partie lucide d'Harry. Son cerveau était très développé, et elle l'avait vite compris. Il avait ainsi acquis par elle des connaissances dans tous les domaines, mais son instabilité l'empêchait d'être reconnu voire d'être accepté au sein d'une école de bonne réputation, ne souhaitant pas entacher cette réputation avec un élève à problèmes.

Le pire était qu'il pouvait se maîtriser s'il le voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas.

Le plus amusant était encore de voir tous les efforts inutiles des médecins. Il s'en amusait beaucoup et ne cessait de trouver de nouvelles manières de leur faire perdre leur moyen. A vrai dire, seule Hermione tenait le coup pour le suivre psychologiquement.

La cigarette terminée, il mangea quelques olives, but deux verres d'eau et regarda la télévision, sans joie, mais c'était devenu une habitude.

Et le soir, il prit la dizaine de cachets qui lui était prescrite et alla se coucher, ayant hâte d'être au lendemain avec Ron. Et qui sait, peut-être verraient-ils des cygnes sur le lac ?

_Rapport journalier : Harry semble joyeux ces derniers jours. Une possible amélioration ? Voir des gens qui ne le connaissent pas lui ferait le plus grand bien._

**# A présent, la suite... #**

**Reviews please, et sachez que cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à ma kohai Koibi.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur: Angel of Tears (moi!)**

**Défi lancé par: Bel Uriel Keurjani (id: 986983)**

**Titre: Sur le fil**

**Genre: UA**

**Couple: HpDm**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. L'idée à a Beluriel Keurjani. Soit, rien en m'appartient! Sauf peut-être tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire, et encore!**

**Scénario: Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. c'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux.**

**MERCI à** Tempête Sanguine, Anon, Nekochan Miharu, Vicky-the-best, Caco, Fubuki **et **Brigitte **de leurs reviews!!**

**# Chapitre 2 #  
**

-Harry, magne-toi !

-Oh c'est bon, Ron, j'arrive !

Harry termina de boucler son sac et sortit, fermant la porte cette fois, parce que Ron était là. Mais il laissa la clé sous le paillasson, au cas où, et suivit son ami. Ce dernier faisait bien une tête de plus que lui, et ses reveux roux étaient aussi visibles qu'un panneau fluorescent, d'autant qu'ils étaient rehaussés de multiples tâches de rousseur. Ron Weasley avait dix-huit ans et s'en sortait plutôt bien, si on comptait qu'il avait le bac, le permis et s'acharnait à poursuivre des études d'ingénieur. Il avait quatre frères et une sœur, et tous ses ainés étaient bien lotis eux-aussi : Charlie était zoologue, Bill travaillait pour la Bred, Fred et Georges étaient maîtres chocolatiers. Seule Virginie « Ginny » allait encore à l'école, elle était en seconde, et semblait assez … louche. Elle fréquentait des gens pas très fiables mais après tout, c'était le lot de ceux qui arrivaient au lycée. Tant qu'elle avait son bac à la fin !

Harry sourit à son ami et ouvrit la portière, côté copilote, et s'installa, son sac posé entre ses jambes. Sans cesser de sourire, Ron ferma sa portière et démarra avant de partir en direction du Lac, à une vingtaine de kilomètres, un peu de new-age comme fond sonore.

-Alors Harry, ca va ?

-Ca va ! Et toi ?

-Ben les cours sont pas aussi faciles qu'au lycée, mais faut bien commencer l'année. Déjà que je commence en septembre et pas en octobre comme tout le monde !

-Bah ca va, les cours ont commencé depuis quoi, une semaine ?

-Deux semaines, Harry.

-Ah… je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ! Puis au cas où, j'suis là !

-J'dois bosser moi-même tu sais…

-Ouais ! Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ! Tu as prévu quoi au lac ?

-Baignade, un pique-nique, et puis une sieste sous le soleil ?

-Détente quoi !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, Harry essayant de ne pas se griller une clope, ni de changer la station radio. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les goûts musicaux de son meilleur ami mais c'était tout comme. Le paysage ne l'attirait pas, il préféra donc fermer les yeux en se laissant bercer par le bruit du moteur de la voiture.

Harry songea qu'il aurait, quelque part, aimé être comme Ron : un élève moyen, avec une famille aimante, des soucis normaux et une vie a peu de chose près tranquille. Au lieu de ça, il était fils unique, orphelin et abandonné, surdoué et asocial, devait consulter le psy deux fois par semaine et son seul souci était qu'il ne trouvait aucune raison de faire des efforts. Enfin, sauf pour Ron. Parce que quand il était avec Ron, et Hermione le lui avait fait remarquer, il était presque normal. Il se maîtrisait autant que possible, et peu de gens dans ce cas pouvaient deviner qu'il était assez déséquilibré le reste du temps. La preuve était qu'il avait passé son bac en candidat libre parce qu'il ne supportait pas de devoir toujours se maîtriser en cours et avait quitté le cercle scolaire après la disparition de sa mère. Déjà qu'il n'y était pas beaucoup avant…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry rouvrit les yeux devant le paysage onirique du lac Léman. Une eau bleutée, la surface lisse, bordée d'une herbe d'un vert encore tendre même si les arbres autour laissaient échapper des feuilles dorées, le début de l'automne.

-Allez Harry ! Aide-moi avec ce panier !

Le brun déboucla sa ceinture, sortit de la voiture et aida Ron à sortir du coffre un large panier d'osier assez lourd et probablement rempli de victuailles. A deux, ils le portèrent jusqu'au pied d'un arbre, non loin de l'eau, et déployèrent un carré de tissu bleu pour ne pas manger dans l'herbe. Ensuite Harry revint à la voiture pour prendre son sac qu'il déposa. Ron sortit le tout du panier, dévoilant une salade verte, un poulet grillé juste comme il fallait, du riz ans deux assiettes recouvertes de film transparent, et des crèmes au chocolat pour leur dessert. Bien sûr, il y avait une bouteille de jus de pomme-banane, des verres et des couverts en plastique. Il –ou bien peut-être Molly, sa mère- avait pensé à tout !

Le brun s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre, peut-être un hêtre, ou un chêne. Et il ne résista plus, sortant un paquet de Camel Light pour s'en griller une sous le regard sévère de Ron.

-Tu vas te tuer avec cette cochonnerie.

-M'en fous. Et puis, elles sont light celles-ci.

-Et alors ? T'en as fumé combien, et de quelle marque, hier ?

-Attends… un paquet de Black Devil, mais elles sont assez cool comme clopes.

-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta santé mec ?!

-Non.

Et sur ce, il inspira une nouvelle bouffée, avalant une partie de la fumée avant de rejeter le reste. A ce sujet, la discussion était close. Ron soupira et lui tendit la main.

-Tu n'vas pas rester planté là ? Il n'est que dix heures !

-J'la termine et on se baigne ?

-Ok. T'as pensé aux serviettes ?

-Bien sûr ! J'oublie pas ce genre de choses moi !

En effet, il se souvenait toujours des détails, jamais du reste. Il sortit de son sac deux serviettes de bain et termina rapidement la cigarette avant d'enlever son débardeur moulant noir et son jean bleu nuit, ainsi que ses baskets et ses chaussettes, pour se retrouver en short de bain noir. Ron était déjà en maillot rouge –assorti à ses cheveux !- et ensemble ils piquèrent une tête dans le lac, appréciant l'eau froide contre leur peau. D'un commun accord, ils se proposèrent de faire une course jusqu'à un rocher à peu près au milieu du lac –qui était pourtant immense ! Et comme toujours, Harry perdit lamentablement. Parce qu'il était certes doué intellectuellement mais physiquement, c'était une vraie nouille. Ron avait au moins une demi-longueur d'avance sur lui mais c'était plus pour le fun qu'ils faisaient ce genre de challenge. Son ami l'attendait, calmement assis sur le rocher, ce qui obligeait alors Harry à rester dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent. Ils firent ces allées et venues plusieurs fois, à la fois pour habituer leur corps à la température de l'eau mais aussi pour évacuer tous les soucis et tout le stress accumulé, et puis, parce que Harry avait toujours l'espoir de rattraper Ron. Peine perdue, et une heure et demie après, ils étaient au bord de l'eau, entourés de leurs serviettes, assis de manière à ce que leurs pieds touchent la surface du lac. Ils se contentaient de reprendre leur souffle, observant le paysage presque féérique de cette journée de septembre, un automne qui débutait et les dernières traces de l'été qui demeuraient dans la chaleur présente ou les parcelles de ciel bleu que ne masquaient pas les nuages. Au loin se dressait un autre pays, la Suisse, et il y avait plus particulièrement un château, avec de belles tours médiévales, qui faisait toujours rêver Harry quand il venait ici avec son ami. De toute façon, il ne venait jamais ici sans Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? Tu as le bac, non ?

-Ouais… c'était facile. J'ai bouclé mes études et je dois renvoyer mes cours de russe. Je dois avoir un niveau semblable à une deuxième langue maintenant, ça me suffit.

-Mais ça ne me réponds pas. Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire de tes capacités ! Tu vise un diplôme, une école… ?

-J'aurais bien aimé faire de l'archéologie, mais cela voudrait dire quitter le pays trop souvent à mon goût. Et tu sais bien que ma passion passe avant tout.

-Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre. Tu pourrais peut-être t'inscrire dans une grande école spécialisée ?

-…

-Réfléchis Harry. Tu es doué, et ça doit bien être la seule chose qui te tienne à cœur. Le reste tu le fais sans faire d'effort, mais pas pour ça. Qui sait, tu pourrais devenir champion ?

-Moi ? Champion d'escrime ? Tu rigoles !

-Pas du tout ! Rappelle-toi ce que disait Miss Lily : un rêve n'est jamais aussi proche que quand on le croit inaccessible.

-…

-Ecoute Harry, mon vieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi, à toujours rester chez toi, ne sortir que quand c'est avec moi, mes frères ou Neville. Alors je me suis renseigné.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Des écoles spécialisées en escrime. Et devine ? L'espèce de château que tu vois là-bas en est une. La meilleure même.

-Ah bon ? Mais c'est en Suisse !

-En Fait, c'est Poudlard, et c'est non loin de la ville de Lausanne, qui est situé dans le canton de Vaud, qui est un canton français. Chaque année, les meilleurs escrimeurs sortent de cette école, qui est particulièrement sélective.

-Et tu crois que ça va me convaincre d'y aller ?

-Lily et ton père y étaient.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui. Je l'ai lu dans le palmarès de l'école. Lily Evans, championne d'Europe quand elle avait 20 ans. James Potter, champion du monde à l'âge de 19 ans.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il comprenait à présent l'acharnement maternel sur ce sport qu'il jugeait dépassé mais qui néanmoins avait fini par lui plaire.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Eh bien, ils n'acceptent que les meilleurs, tant scolairement qu'au niveau compétitif. La sélection est sur dossier pour la moitié, le reste se jouant… sur un duel.

Harry sourit, amis préféra ne pas donner son avis à Ron tout de suite. Cela méritait réflexion, et il faudrait qu'il consulte Hermione.

-Et si on mangeait ?

-Harry ! Pas capable d'être sérieux vingt minutes ?

-Bah si, mais j'ai faim ! Que veux-tu !

Tout le reste de la journée, Harry ne cessa de réfléchir à la proposition. Il ne se préoccupait pas de son avenir parce qu'il s'en moquait éperdument mais Ron si, et que son ami se fasse du souci pour lui le touchait, quelque part. Il avait cependant toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre de passer au moins une année loin d'Annemasse…Et d'ailleurs, la Suisse n'était même pas un pays de l'Union Européenne !

Quand il rentra chez lui, vers vingt-deux heures, il posa ses affaires et entra dans une pièce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent évité d'ouvrir. Passé l'odeur écœurante de renfermé, il ouvrit une fenêtre et alluma la lumière, pour contempler la collection personnelle de sa mère : fleurets sabres et épées, dont certains étaient légèrement ébréchés par le temps et l'usage. Longtemps, il resta là, devant les armes, à réfléchir. Si longtemps qu'il s'y endormit, la maison totalement ouverte, la lumière toujours allumée. Il fallait qu'il appelle Hermione.

_Rapport journalier : Harry est préoccupé, et peut-être qu'une discussion avec son ami lui aura fait prendre conscience de_ _son absence de but. Un petit pour nous, mais un grand pas pour Harry.T_

**# A présent, la suite... #**

**Reviews please, et sachez que cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à ma kohai Koibi.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur: Angel of Tears (moi!)**

**Défi lancé par: Bel Uriel Keurjani (id: 986983)**

**Titre: Sur le fil**

**Genre: UA**

**Couple: HpDm**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. L'idée à a Beluriel Keurjani. Soit, rien en m'appartient! Sauf peut-être tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire, et encore!**

**Scénario: Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. c'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux.**

**MERCI à** Elena, Denac, Nitya, Miaka, Cindy, Tempête Sanguine, Jeremi Black, Nekochan Miharu, Paule **et **DeadPsycho-MP **de leurs reviews!!**

**Je demande aussi pardon à tous les Suisses qui me lisent parce que personellement, j'y connais rien en géographie... Désolée de m'être trompée, et merci de me l'avoir dit!**

**# Chapitre 3 #**

-Répètes-moi ça Harry ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit Hermione. J'aimerais m'inscrire dans une école d'escrime de très haut niveau, et j'aimerais ton consentement quant à mon équilibre mental.

Harry avait un pied sur la chaise, la jambe repliée contre son torse, l'autre au sol, et il mordillait le bout de ses doigts, ne pouvant fumer dans un lieu public. Il regardait Hermione franchement, droit dans les yeux, et comme toujours, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à ce regard émeraude qui la transperçait. Quelque part, elle se sentait comme trompée dans cette histoire, et elle avait presque l'impression qu'il jouait avec elle comme on joue avec un jouet. Mais sa conscience professionnelle reprit vite le dessus, et elle le regarda avant de rayer quelque chose dans le dossier de son patient.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime l'escrime. Ma mère me l'a appris. Et puis, c'est la meilleure école. Elle est très sélective. Le nombre d'élèves est restreint.

-Et pourquoi Poudlard, à Lausanne, en Suisse ?

-C'est une belle école. On la voit depuis la rive française du lac Léman.

Elle se tut un instant, le regardant mordiller son pouce, attendant sa réponse. Ce qu'il disait était d'une simplicité enfantine. C'était agaçant. La psychiatre chercha parmi toutes les notions de psychologie qu'elle connaissait une seule qui pourrait lui expliquer, même de manière farfelue, le comportement de son patient et cette soudaine décision. Peine perdue. La seule qu'elle pouvait considérer comme valable… était qu'il en avait envie.

-Comment y as-tu pensé ? Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, tu ignorais encore ce que tu ferais dans l'année.

-En fait… j'ai eu un déclic en pensant à ma mère, en allant dans sa chambre. Alors ? Je peux ?

Hermione aurait presque aimé dire non, mais les résultats des tests passés dans la matinée lui prouvaient le contraire : Harry était assez stable, sans réaction violente, lucide, conscient, et se souvenait même de certaines choses. Rien qui puisse contrecarrer son intention.

-Eh bien… tout est normal, tu semble assez stable en ce moment, tu reprends du poids et de la confiance… je suppose que oui. Mais en as-tu déjà parlé à Mme Dursley ? Tu es encore sous son autorité il me semble.

-« Tant que tu n'humilie pas notre nom, que tu ne parle pas de nous et que tu te tiens loin de moi, fais tout ce qu'il te plaira de faire comme tu le voudras ». Je vous rappelle que e sont ses propres paroles, consignées par écrit.

-Et les frais d'inscription ?

-Couverts par l'argent qui m'a été remis pour mon bac avec mention.

Le jeune homme avait réponse à tout. Elle lui sourit alors avec une sincérité non feinte.

-Je suis ravie que tu te décides enfin à te mêler au reste du monde. On a tous besoin de vivre avec les autres.

-J'y vais pour l'escrime, pas pour les élèves.

-Mais c-Mais c'est compris dans le lot. Tu as mon accord Harry, mais tu devras venir une fois par mois ici faire des tests, et devra rendre compte de ta situation au psychologue de l'établissement.

-Bien sûr. Merci Hermione !

Il lui serra la main pour la première fois, et cela laissa la jeune fille abasourdie. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait de son propre gré… en deux ans.

Les formalités administratives ne furent pas un problème, grâce à Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron. Harry envoya son diplôme national, ses notes, bref tout ce qui était du domaine scolaire, ainsi qu'un RIB et des formulaires divers, et deux semaines plus tard, il reçut une lettre de réponse.

__

Albus Dumbledore  
Poudlard, Ecole d'Escrime  
Lausanne  
Suisse

Harry Potter  
7 rue des Ecu d'Or  
Annemasse  
France

Date : 17 Septembre 20

Objet : Demande d'inscription

Cher Monsieur Potter

Avons bien reçu votre demande d'inscription, ainsi que votre dossier. Au vu de ce dernier, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous convions à participer à la sélection d'entrée qui aura lieu le 29 Septembre.

Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir que le niveau de l'établissement est très élevé, surtout que vous n'avez pas de précédents officiels en matière d'escrime.

De plus, n'ayant pas la majorité, vous ne pouvez disposer d'un logement personnel, et devrez donc être en colocation avec un autre étudiant. Heureusement vous avez déjà un correspondant pouvant vous héberger.

Bien entendu, votre demande d'entretien avec le psychologue de l'établissement est acceptée, appuyée par la lettre de votre propre psychiatre. Personne d'autre ne sera au courant de votre cas.

Sur ce, je vous envoie mes sincères salutations,

Au plaisir de vous voir le 29 Septembre,

Albus Dumbledore, directeur.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était admis sur dossier, il ne manquait plus que l'épreuve pratique. On était le 20 Septembre, le temps que la lettre arrive, et il n'avait que neuf jours avant de passer la sélection. Neuf jours pour s'entraîner, pour retrouver ses réflexes, pour préparer le reste de ses affaires, convertir son argent en francs suisses et s'installer chez ses correspondants sur place, les frères de Ron, Fred et Georges, qui, pour devenir de bons maîtres chocolatiers, s'étaient établis au pays du chocolat et lui avaient proposé un hébergement en attendant qu'il soit admis.

S'il l'était.

Il lui fallut choisir un fleuret, un sabre et une épée. Il se savait bien meilleur au fleuret qu'à l'épée, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il choisit celui le mieux équilibré, la lame flexible mais stable, que sa mère avait baptisé « Eclair ». Le choix du sabre se fit rapidement, il s'agissait d'une lame un peu usée par le temps, légère et solide, avec un manche en bois qu'il avait baptisé « Sirius ». Mais il lui fallut deux jours pour choisir son épée. Qui en fait était celle de son père, un peu plus lourde que celles qu'il utilisait pour s'entraîner des années auparavant, mais très maniable, baptisée « Gryffin ». Le choix des armes était très important, car se battre avec une arme que l'on ne manie pas parfaitement était un grand désavantage et ouvrait des failles conséquentes face à un adversaire plus expérimenté.

Il se mit à pratiquer avec des cibles immobiles, comme quand il était plus jeune, pour retrouver ces gestes si familiers. Placer les pieds, fléchir légèrement les genoux, déplacement latéral, basculer le poids de son corps sur une jambe, bras tendu, muscles fermes, une feinte, un touché, les points vitaux… il manquait d'un peu de souplesse, ses mouvements étaient raides par le manque de pratique, mais il retrouvait vite ses réflexes, qui avaient dominé toute son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence.

Lily aurait pu être fière.

Mais, pris par son entraînement, il n'avait pas payé la facture d'électricité, ni fait les courses, ni été acheté ses lentilles. Tout lui tomba dessus la veille de son départ, et il se dit que finalement, c'était facile d'oublier volontairement.

Il n'y eut aucune fête de départ pour Harry, ni adieux lancinants. Il avait préféré ne pas avertir ses amis pour ne pas avoir à les supporter avant le départ et était parti sans dire un mot. Hermione leur expliquerait s'il le fallait, non ?

Fred et Georges réservèrent un accueil chaleureux à Harry, lui prêtant une chambre dans leur appartement au centre de Lausanne. Il leur en fut reconnaissant, et s'installa rapidement avant de sortir se renseigner. De l'autre côté du lac, Ron et sa famille devaient être furieux de son départ précipité, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'être au surlendemain, pour les duels de la sélection.

_Rapport journalier : Harry va enfin se mêler à d'autres. Un net progrès ! C'est dorénavant une collègue qui s'occupera de lui, et ses rapports me seront transmis une fois par mois. Je suis fière de lui._

**# A présent, la suite... #**

**Reviews please, et sachez que cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à ma kohai Koibi.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: Angel of Tears (moi!)**

**Défi lancé par: Bel Uriel Keurjani (id: 986983)**

**Titre: Sur le fil**

**Genre: UA**

**Couple: HpDm**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. L'idée à a Beluriel Keurjani. Soit, rien en m'appartient! Sauf peut-être tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire, et encore!**

**Scénario: Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. c'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux.**

**MERCI à** Thecrasy, Mimik0, kira99, Lily2507, Maolisama, L'ange Démoniaque, Yorumi **et **Koibi (ma merveilleuse kohai) **de leurs reviews!!**

**Je demande aussi pardon à tous les Suisses qui me lisent parce que personellement, j'y connais rien en géographie... Désolée de m'être trompée, et merci de me l'avoir dit!  
Et je demande humblement pardon a tous les fans d'escrime, ceux qui font de l'escrime ou autre, car j'avoue, je me rend... je ne connais RIEN à l'escrime. Juste des trucs assez théoriques. Alors si c'est invraisemblable, eh bien... désolée ... U.U**

**# Chapitre 4 #**

La ville était belle, et la journée aussi, ce qui permettait à Harry de se dire que c'aurait pu être pire. Le 29 Septembre s'annonçait ensoleillé, avec quelques nuages, pas de pluie et un peu de vent. Une excellente journée d'automne fraîche mais pas trop.

C'est avec un sac en bandoulière et un triple étui pour ses armes que le jeune français se présenta à l'entrée de l'établissement si renommé. Après avoir montré sa carte d'identité, il put entrer et ce fut alors pour lui comme un passage dans un nouveau monde.

Un vaste parc, à l'herbe égale, dominait l'extérieur de la propriété, le tout surmonté du château qu'il avait tant vu depuis l'autre rive du lac. Un panneau indiquait la direction à suivre pour arriver à l'aire de duels, et il suivit le chemin, plongé dans la contemplation des tours de pierre, inquiétantes et presque familières. Perdu dans cette contemplation muette, il arriva et le bruit ambiant le fit sursauter. Des paroles, des rires, embrassades joyeuses... on aurait dit un immense terrain de jeu. Il repéra cependant rapidement les pistes de duel et fut rassuré par cette constatation, de même qu'il repéra vite les tribunes et la tente pour l'infirmerie. Il alla valider son inscription aux duels sans un mot, mis à part son nom et un « oui » plus que monotone. Il se demandait quoi faire en attendant le début des festivités, dérouté par la foule, quand il vit un homme assez âgé, à la barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus malicieux cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Harry Potter ?

-C'est moi.

-Ah, je suis Albus Dumbledore.

-Enchanté.

-Prêt pour les duels ?

-Oui.

-Très bien ! Ils vont commencer dans une demi-heure, je vous conseillerais d'aller du côté des vestiaires pour vous changer.

-Qui sont ces gens ?

-Des étudiants, et des participants.

-Merci.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire bienveillant et Harry s'éloigna vers les vestiaires, où un jeune homme prit ses mesures pour lui tendre l'équipement obligatoire. Il déposa ses affaires dans un casier, gardant à portée ses armes.

Il se déshabilla entièrement avant d'enfiler les chaussettes hautes et blanches, l'espèce de pantalon mi long -la culotte-, un débardeur, la sous-veste, la veste blanche puis la cuirasse métallique, le gant pour sa main armée et les chaussures. Il n'avait plus senti le contact de ce type de vêtements depuis longtemps et cela le fit rire, fort, à tel point que ceux qui se changeaient aux aussi lui lancèrent des regards inquiets. Il sortit cependant, son masque à la main, l'autre tenant les armes qu'il avait apportées. Dumbledore attendit un peu que tous soient présents avant de se lancer dans un beau discours, perché sur une estrade de bois.

-Bienvenue à tous les participants de ce jour ! Poudlard est l'école d'escrime la plus compétente et ceux qui y seront admis ne peuvent être que les meilleurs ! Aujourd'hui, sous vos masques, il n'y a ni nom, ni origine, seul votre talent compte, tout comme ce sera le cas plus tard au sein de l'école. Bien, maintenant, passons aux duels. Les règles à suivent sont celles propres à l'escrime. Chaque duel se fera en trois points. Pour être admis, il faut soit gagner six matchs, soit comptabiliser dix-huit points. Vous avez toujours le choix de l'arme mais pas le choix du participant. Il s'agira premièrement d'affronter les participants mais aussi certains étudiants selon un tirage au sort. Vous avez parfaitement le droit à votre propre arme si c'est le cas, mais elle doit être vue par le service technique tout d'abord. Allez tirer vos numéros, et que la fête commence !

Le sourire du directeur donna au brun envie de sourire lui aussi, mais au lieu de cela il alla participer au tirage au sort. Le numéro qui lui était attribué était le numéro 7, et on lui indiqua quel était son adversaire. Un jeune homme brun lui aussi, plus massif, avec des yeux porcins et un visage hargneux. D'un regard presque condescendant, Harry alla faire vérifier ses armes, qui furent validées conformes et alla attendre son adversaire sur la piste de duel qui lui était attribuée. Celui-ci fut rapidement en face de lui.

-Choix de l'arme au numéro 4.

-Epée.

-Soit. Saluez-vous ! En garde !!

Harry sortit Gryffin, salua dignement son adversaire avant de se mettre en position sixte, celle de garde, et attendre que les fils soient bien reliés à l'appareil de contrôle. Quand ce fut fait, ils purent commencer sous le regard d'un homme aux airs revêches.

L'adversaire entama en un mouvement latéral prudent, jugeant de la taille et de la corpulence d'Harry qui le mima. Un mouvement vers l'avant, une feinte sur la droite et il se croyait déjà vainqueur quand Harry le toucha sans problème avec une fente avant-droite. Une lumière verte s'alluma sur l'appareil. Harry avait déjà un point. Ils s'éloignèrent et se saluèrent encore une fois avant de recommencer, Harry bougeant en premier, faisant un bond que l'autre crut être une ballestra (bond qui précède une touche) mis qui se révéla être une feinte permettant à Harry une seconde touche valide. La troisième fois, Harry n'eut qu'à attendre calmement, parer une fente et d'une riposte habile, renvoyer la touche à l'adversaire, qui s'avoua vaincu. Ils ôtèrent leurs masques et se saluèrent, sans rancune, alors qu'Harry se voyait déjà nanti de trois points.

Le jeune homme sourit en essuyant une goutte de sueur malvenue avant d'attendre, regardant les autres duels. Certains duettistes étaient plus avantagés par la nature mais ce n'était pas toujours une garantie, car la souplesse et la force doivent s'allier en escrime, et non se combattre. On annonça un nouveau duel, qu'il remporta tout aussi facilement, ainsi que les deux suivants. Parmi les étudiants, il entendait de discrets commentaires sur ses capacités mais préféra s'acheter une bouteille d'eau, réfléchissant aux prochains duels. Il n'avait jusqu'ici fait que du sabre et de l'épée, et son fleuret le démangeait. Son duel suivant fut contre un étudiant nommé Zabini, et il eut un peu de résistance, car ce dernier n'avait strictement aucun mal à parer ses fentes et ripostait avec précision, l'obligeant à trouver d'astucieuses manœuvres pour arracher difficilement ces trois points, et serrer chaleureusement la main de son adversaire, qui fit de même, souriant. Le duel n'avait pas d'importance pour Zabini, car il était déjà dans l'école, mais la perspective d'avoir plus tard comme camarade quelqu'un comme Harry le réjouissait grandement.

Il ne manquait à Harry qu'un seul duel pour entrer à Poudlard, et le dernier fut le plus dur.

Au fleuret, il salua son adversaire anonyme jusqu'ici et se mit en position sixte jusqu'au feu vert de l'arbitre. Ensuite il entama la danse par un mouvement latéral, une fente qui fut parée, puis un bond en arrière pour éviter la riposte. Il réussi cependant sa fente suivante, gagnant un point. Il sentait que son adversaire était doué, et il décida de sérieusement se prêter au duel cette fois. Un mouvement latéral de son adversaire, qui fut suivi d'une ballestra et d'une fente, qu'Harry para tactiquement pour être en position pour un estoc, qui fut repoussé par l'adversaire, l'obligeant à se retirer d'un pas. Harry tenta alors une fente de front rapide, qui déstabilisa un instant l'adversaire qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque ouverte, instant qui valut un nouveau point à Harry. Pour le dernier, Harry sentit l'adrénaline couler doucement dans ses veines, comme un parfum enivrant, et attaqua sérieusement. Une feinte sur la droite, une fente en avant, parade de l'autre qui en contrattaque entrecroisa leurs lames. Harry tenta un bond suivi d'un estoc mais il fut lui aussi paré, ainsi que ses deux tentatives suivantes. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être sérieux, et il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de faire confiance à Eclair pour une manœuvre difficile. Il inspira puis fit un pas sur le côté, mimé par son adversaire, qui fit une fente avant, permettant à Harry de jouer son atout maître. Il tenta une flèche, c'est-à-dire qu'il ralentit son mouvement, balançant son poids sur l'avant, avant de tendre la lame avec force et précision, créant une rupture temporelle brève qui lui permit un bond et un estoc en plein milieu de la cuirasse métallique de son adversaire, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car Harry fut aussi rapide que l'éclair. Un troisième point le consacra vainqueur et il enleva son masque réalisant qu'il était trempé de sueur, sueur qui collait quelques mèches rebelles à son front, alors qu'il attendait que son adversaire découvre aussi son visage. Il le vit alors, un visage fin et aristocratique, des yeux d'orage, et des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils semblaient pleins de lumière concentrés. Le vainqueur lui fit un léger sourire, qui lui fut retourné durant quelques brèves micro-secondes avant que le blond de reparte.

Harry se dit alors que l'escrime permettait de belles rencontres.

-Bien ! Je suis ravi de constater qu'il y a quatre nouveaux venus cette année, qui sont... Harry Potter, Cédric Diggory, Zacharias Smith et Ernie McMillan. Pour les duels féminins, il n'y a que deux nouvelles venues, qui sont Padma et Parvati Patil. Soyez les bienvenus ; tous, vous avez mérité d'entrer à Poudlard et d'y recevoir un enseignement de qualité dès la semaine prochaine. A compter de demain, vous pourrez vous installer au château, en apprendre le fonctionnement et les règles. Aux autres, je vous remercie de vos efforts et espère vous revoir l'an prochain !

Harry entra dans le bureau de la psychologue de Poudlard après s'être douché et changé. Il n'avait pas revu le blond mais avait plus important à faire sur l'instant.

-Monsieur Potter je présume ?

-Exact.

-Je suis Melle Pomfresh, infirmière et psychologue de l'établissement asseyez-vous voyons.

Harry s'assit mal à l'aise dans la pièce trop blanche. Cela lui donnait envie d'y ajouter des couleurs.

-Cette pièce est trop blanche.

-Ce n'est qu'un bureau vous savez.

-Il manque de couleur. Pas assez de joie. Comme son propriétaire ?

La remarque lui paraissait innocente mais Melle Pomfresh sembla contrariée, sans le lui dire. Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Bah, peu importait.

-Bon, Hermione Granger m'a transmis votre dossier, ainsi que votre suivi médical.

-Très bien.

-Cependant une question semble confuse. Il y a un règlement ici.

-Je le sais. Pas d'inquiétude, je respecterais chaque règle qui me semblera opportune.

-Justement, cela m'inquiète. Vous n'avez pas exactement la même notion de justice ou de bien que moi, Mr Potter.

-Mais je connais les valeurs de la société moderne. Je ne suis pas en prison ni en hôpital psychiatrique, cela devrait appuyer mes dires.

-Certes... mais n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous en ressentez le besoin, car les fauteurs de troubles sont loin d'être les bienvenus à Poudlard.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Sur ce, bonne soirée Mr Potter, au plaisir de vous revoir !

-Vous ne devriez pas le souhaiter, je pense.

Harry partit, laissant Melle Pomfresh réfléchir à loisir et rentra chez les jumeaux Weasley. Pour fêter sa victoire totale, ils lui préparèrent une soirée chocolats en tous genres, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse bourré, gavé par du chocolat au whisky-orange.

Il n'avait pas fumé une seule cigarette, l'adrénaline lui ayant drainé toute envie de fumer.

_Rapport de Melle Pomfresh : Mr Potter semble détaché de tout sauf de lui-même, et Poudlard ne pourra que l'aider à s'ouvrir. Il faut cependant qu'il tempère sa franchise. Ou est-ce de l'inconscience ?_

**# A présent, la suite... #**

**Reviews please, et sachez que cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à ma kohai Koibi.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur: Angel of Tears (moi!)**

**Défi lancé par: Bel Uriel Keurjani (id: 986983)**

**Titre: Sur le fil**

**Genre: UA**

**Couple: HpDm**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. L'idée à a Beluriel Keurjani. Soit, rien en m'appartient! Sauf peut-être tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire, et encore!**

**Scénario: Harry est un cas social, déséquilibré, dont la passion est l'escrime. c'est en allant à Poudlard, la plus grande école d'escrime, qu'il fera la rencontre de celui qui sera le remède à ses maux.**

**MERCI à** Thecrasy, brigitte26, miaka, Les Aviatrices, ness, Tempête Sanguine, Lilylovestory, Gwendark **et **Koibi (ma merveilleuse kohai) **de leurs reviews!!**

**Je demande humblement pardon a tous les fans d'escrime, ceux qui font de l'escrime ou autre, car j'avoue, je me rend... je ne connais RIEN à l'escrime. Juste des trucs assez théoriques. Alors si c'est invraisemblable, eh bien... désolée ... U.U**

**# Chapitre 5 #**

Pour Harry, entrer à Poudlard fut comme entrer dans un nouveau monde, pénétrer dans une bulle intemporelle qui ne s'éclaterait jamais. Avec une valise et un gros sac de sport, il avait franchi le gigantesque parc environnant le château et à présent il franchissait le hall d'entrée, impressionné. L'architecture massive, monumentale, semblait mélanger le médiéval et le baroque, tandis qu'il admirait les colonnes ouvragées et gigantesques qui formaient la structure du château. Il lui fallu cependant longtemps avant de se détacher des fines sculptures et gravures pour admirer la pièce entière, et il en resta sans voix : des armures, des blasons, des épées, des tentures… il lui semblait presque que sa valise n'avait rien à faire là. Avec les autres étudiants nouvellement acceptés, il alla dans la Grande Salle –très justement nommée, afin d'être officiellement intégrés à Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit chaleureusement, et un regard dans la salle renseigna Harry sur le fonctionnement de l'école : quatre tables, deux exclusivement masculines et deux exclusivement féminines. Les uniformes des élèves étaient de couleur noire, avec veste blanche et cravate, ainsi qu'un blason brodé. Il y en avait deux par sexe.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Harry, Cédric, Ernie, Padma et Parvati, vous êtes à présent les nouveaux venus dans cette école, nouvelles recrues qui ne pourront qu'améliorer le niveau déjà supérieur de notre école ! Pour ce repas, asseyez vous où vous le voudrez, vos professeurs d'escrime vous parlons plus tard du règlement de notre école et de ses spécificités !

Harry regarda les tables d'un regard vaguement intéressé et s'assit à la première venue, en bout, s'éloignant du groupe bruyant de ceux qui mangeaient. Les autres allèrent faire connaissance mais lui préférait manger seul.

Le repas fut copieux et délicieux, mais Harry n'en mangea pas. Il se contenta d'une tranche de rôti et de quelques maigres pommes de terre car son estomac juste remis de sa trop longue période de privation ne supportait même pas la vue de tant de nourriture. Il attendit donc impatiemment la fin pour se diriger vers une salle annexe où trois professeurs les attendaient. Il y avait un homme brun, très beau, habillé sobrement, qui se présenta comme étant Sirius Black, professeur d'armes, et un autre, beau lui aussi, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux presque dorés, qui se présenta comme étant Remus Lupin, professeur de défense.

-Bon, j'vois qu'on a des recrues assez nombreuses cette année, Rem !

-C'est sûr ! L'an dernier, une seule recrue et deux l'année d'avant… Là c'est un record presque !

-Bon les jeunots, déjà, on va vous expliquer la base de l'entente au sein de l'école : les filles et les garçons sont séparés. Une partie entière du château leur est réservée, et elles ont leurs propres professeurs. Donc mesdemoiselles, les professeurs McGonagall et Trelawney vont s'occuper de vous informer dans la salle opposée !

Padma et Parvati se regardèrent avant de sortir, un peu dépitée, et laisser les trois garçons avec ces deux spécimens de beaux gosses. Quand elles furent parties, Sirius reprit.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, on va vous expliquer. L'école est divisée en maisons. Une verte et argent, une rouge et or. Serpentard et Gryffondor. Chacun commence à Gryffondor, et seuls les meilleurs sont à Serpentard. En règle générale, il faut deux ans à un Gryffondor pour passer Serpentard. Quand ils passent, bien sûr, car c'est une série d'épreuves qui détermine ce passage.

-Ne les décourage pas !

-Bof… Sinon, le règlement de l'école est simple : respect envers tous, couvre-feu, les préfets surveillent, et puis….

-Et puis vous disposerez de dortoirs de trois personnes, mais seuls les préfets ont droit à une chambre personnelle. Un exemplaire du règlement se trouve sur chaque lit.

-D'accord. Merci professeurs !

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna les talons sans même saluer. Il se retrouva dans le hall et regarda les escaliers qui menaient aux salles d'études, aux tours, aux salles d'entraînement, aux dortoirs et il ne savait quoi encore. Il décida d'explorer seul, après tout, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il était nouveau et perdu.

Les murs de pierre étaient froids et paradoxalement réchauffaient le cœur d'Harry. Sa mère et son père avaient étudié ici ! Son sac se balançant sur sa hanche, il marchait, caressant la pierre des murs avec une expression d'adoration totale. Ses ongles courts raclaient la pierre, sauf quand une armure ou un tableau l'en empêchaient. Il monta les escaliers tortueux, visitant les couloirs et ce qui seraient les salles de cours. Il marchait dans le noir comme dans la lumière, sans un mot, détaillant tout au millimètre près. C'était un monde sans âge qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Un monde nouveau, où il se foutait pas mal de ce qu'il était. Cependant, une voix l'interrompit.

-Hey le nouveau, tu t'es perdu ou tu as besoin d'un plan de l'école pour comprendre que t'es exactement là où il ne faut pas ?

La voix était traînante, aristocratique, le ton était condescendant, ironique, et les mots étaient secs et tranchants. Il se tourna vers son origine et fut très surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de celui qui avait été son dernier adversaire, ce beau blond charismatique. Son apparence était en désaccord avec sa mentalité semblait-il. Ou un peu trop en accord.

-Merci de la proposition, je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

-Et celui du respect non plus, à ce que j'entends. On ne parle pas comme ça à un supérieur.

-J'vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais, ma victoire aux sélections est toujours associée à ton visage.

Les deux s'affrontaient du regard, le défi brûlant et le désir d'emporter cette bataille verbale irradiant presque d'eux. Puis finalement, le blond sourit et tendit la main dans le vide.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Chef des Serpentard.

Harry regarda cette main tendue comme s'il s'était agi d'une scène déjà vécue dans une autre vie. Puis fit un pas et la serra vigoureusement, malgré son allure frêle.

-Harry Potter.

La poignée de main scella une relation d'échange entre le roi de l'école, assis sur un trône durement acquis, et ce parvenu, prétendant à ce même trône.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Potter.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry se dit en prenant ses huit médicaments que rencontrer ce Draco ne devait pas être totalement fortuit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier aurait dû l'ignorer purement et simplement. Au lieu de cela, il avait l'impression d'avoir créé un lien avec un parfait inconnu. Le sommeil des somnifères emporta ses doutes et ses incertitudes dans un monde noir comme la nuit, bercé par les respirations de ses camarades de dortoir.

Draco quant à lui regagna son dortoir de Préfet en Chef, passant devant la vitrine des récompenses de l'école. Il s'y arrêta un instant, relisant les noms inscrits sur les médailles et les coupes, et eut un sourire en coin. « James Potter ». Tiens donc. Le talent était familial ? Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se faisait battre, même de justesse, par un nouvel arrivé.

_Rapport de Mme Pomfresh : L'arrivée a été dans le calme. Harry aime la solitude, parle peu et ne s'ouvre pas aux autres. Mais la rencontre avec Draco Malefoy devrait être un point de départ de changement pour Harry. En bien… ou en mal, car Monsieur Malefoy n'est ni un ange ni quelqu'un de « fréquentable »_.

**# A présent, la suite... #**

**Reviews please, et sachez que cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à ma kohai Koibi.**


End file.
